1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a locking apparatus for a case and a case having the same, more particularly, to a locking apparatus for a case having an excellent dynamic sensitivity and a case having the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a locking apparatus (e.g., a latch mechanism) allows detachment and attachment between a component (e.g., a battery pack) and a product (e.g., a computing device).
A variety of latch structures may be formed at the case which contains or is incorporated into a product or component such that the product and component can be detached when a user moves a knob of the latch.